A Rose In The Rain
by x-SpaceGirl-x
Summary: Tenrose reunion fic, maybe oneshot, may add more


AN- Oneshot Tenrose reunion fic for my Companion and online best friend, Lucky. Hugs girl!  
I DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO, OR ANY CHARACTERS

_**"And right before your eyes, I'm breaking, run fast, no reasons why, just you and me." -The Last Time by Taylor Swift**_

Rose Tyler walked along the street of London, turning her coat collar up against the rain. It was stormy out, and had been for a while. She was working for Torchwood, and living in her own flat. She pulled her coat tighter against the chill of water and wind. It had been two years since that day on the beach, two years since her life turned upside down. For the first year, she kept turning to grin at a man who was no longer there, listening for a sound that would never come. After a year and a half, she simply stopped. She went about her life, did her work, and took care of what needed to take care of. But she wasn't happy. She tried, but she couldn't be. The man who had knocked her off her feet, who had showed her the universe, had fallen out of her life like a shooting star across the sky. She tried not to think about him, it only hurt. There were those moments when her mum or Micke would inadvertently say his name is passing conversation. When this happened, silence ensued. Rose would shut herself off, and clam up. There were happy moments too, ones awash in brightness and love. Like when Tony said his first word. Ro. Her name. And those moments, when she wakes up, and doesn't open her eyes, and she can believe that he's back, and she's okay. She's not. She hasn't been.

"Found myself at your door, just like all those times before, I'm not sure how I got there, all roads they lead me here." -The Last Time by Taylor Swift

The Doctor ran around the console, pressing buttons, and begging Rassilon to let it work. He thought he had figured out a way to get to his Rose without screwing the universe over. The TARDIS wheezed and groaned, and shook violently. all he could do was wait. He wandered down a corridor, and hesitated before opening it. He gasped when he stepped in, the scent surrounded him, it hadn't left the room since she had gone. He closed his eyes, breathing in her scent, a mix of her perfume and shampoo and body scrub, and let it wash over him. Her pink room, a soft pink, accented with yellow, was exactly as she had left it. Her favourite black jacket was tossed over a chair, an empty soda bottle sitting on her desk, bed half made. A book was cracked open, laying on the window seat overlooking the universe. He moved closer to see the title. Jane Eyre, How very Rose. He looked around, and decided to leave it. He walked out, closing the door behind him again. Rose. The whole universe, and all he wanted, no, all he needed, was her. Rose Tyler. His pink and yellow girl. His Bad Wolf. The center of his universe. There was a huge clunk, and they had landed. He ran, and opened the TARDIS doors. Damn. Wrong time. It was sunny, and warm, about 2002 he thought. Too early. He stepped back in, and adjusted the coordinates. It would be… past 2008. Maybe 2009? He pushed a button, and they were off. They landed, and he poked his head out. A dark street, it was raining.

Rose was drying her hair, she had gotten home, and taken a warm shower. She slipped into her pyjamas, short sleep shorts and a spaghetti strap. Blue. She winced. She didn't like that shade anymore. Her flat was quiet, empty, lonely. As it had been. Pull it together, she told herself everyday. We saved the universe. But… I love him. She argued with herself. So she put on a brave face, and went about her day. Every day, for 2 years. When she closed her eyes, he was there, grinning cheekily at her, just like always. That time when they had both been so worn out, and they had settled down to watch a film, and she had ended up sleeping in his arms. She sat in her window seat, knees tucked to her chest, and watched the drops roll down the windowpane, like the whole sky was crying. She saw a shadowy figure pass, long jacket turned up against the wind. She turned away. The coat. It reminded her of him. She closed her eyes, and waited for the pain to let go of her. She went into her bedroom, and crawled under the covers. Shortly after, she heard a

" Rose! Rose Tyler? I'm looking for Rose Tyler!" she sat up slowly, then launched out of bed, and threw open the door, stepping out into the black storm. The man had all but vanished into the rain.

" Doctor?" she yelled. " Doctor, I'm here!" she screamed, praying.

The Doctor turned. Was that…

" Rose!" he yelled. " Rose, where are you, love?" He screamed.

"Here. I'm down here!" she yelled back. He began to sprint, back they way he had come. Rose. His Rose. His pink and yellow human. He had found her. His universe. His existence.

Rose began to sob, and stumbled down the street.

" Doctor. Doctor." she called. She finally saw him, his arms outstretched. She fell into them, and buried her face against him. "Doctor." she whispered.

"Rose." he whispered back. "My Rose." She held him as tight as she could.

"How?" she began to ask.

"Not now, you're soaked and freezing." He said, slipping his jacket off and wrapping it around her.

" Come on. Let's get inside, okay?" he said, scooping her up. She squealed in protest.

" Oi! Down!" he ignored her, and brought her back inside. They stood there, looking at each other, and then, he leaned towards her mouth.

"Rose." She paused before meeting his lips.

" Doctor." she breathed. Rose's world turned rightside up again, it was as it should be. When they pulled apart, he said,

"Rose Tyler, I love you. Been wanting to say that for ages now." he said. She smiled softly.

"Quite right too."

Reviews maybe?  
-xxx, A


End file.
